Harvest Moon: The Islander
by Ceewah
Summary: Wynter has always loved exploring. The only thing is, her parents wanter her to be a farmer. So, Wynter does the only logical thing- she runs away to be that explorer... to chose the right road for her. The question is... is it the right road for her?


Chapter One: The Festival

There has always been two roads in front of Wynter, the good road and the bad one. One slight turn in either direction, even if it is a minute twist, she is sent down either one or the other. But the one thing Wynter is afraid of is that what lies ahead of her at the end of each road. The thing is, neither are good nor bad just left and right. Just twisting and turning to dead on straight.

The straight one was the one Wynter was terrified from. The one with no obstacles. Just the plain road that her mothre would force her down if she didn't run now... but she can't. Just because her father, Mark, and her mother, Lanna, wanted her to help out on her childhood farm. Wynter, the explorer at heart, is not going to take that for an answer to all her problems.

And to think it was her father that started it all...

It was a cold rainy day when the cow festival came that year. Mark woke up very early that morning to head to the festival and get the cows ready. As children do, Wynter woke up early and beat her father to the barn. She hid in the hay so her father wouldn't see her. That worked out great.

"Wynnie." Mark said as he pushed some of the hay aside and hoisted her onto his shoulders. "Go back to bed."

Wynter shook her head. Rising up onto her tiptoes so she could look her father in the eyes, she fell over backwards into a water trough where she got soaked. She pulled the water from her soaking hair and puched out out of her face. "Please. I want to see the festival." She pleaded as she climbed out of the through and shook the remaining water out of her dress.

Mark shook his head and picked up the brush from the shelf and a bag of fodder. Wynter's face fell and she tried to grasp the brush from her father's hand. "Come on, Dad." she say again as he pulls is away from her. "You go alone every year."

"Well sometimes there are obstacles in the way like some idiot from another farm brings a bull." Silence fell heavy in the barn. Neither of them talked and the cows remained asleep. Wynter looked at her bare feet. Mark placed his hand on his daughter's head and he rubed it around, sending hair flying around her. Her soft golden hair glistened. "Okay, Wynter." Mark conceded. "I'll let you help me but no going to the festival."

Happy that she at least got to chance to help her father, she skipped over to a cow and started prodding it with her hand. "This one?"

"Sweety, don't touch the animals like that." Her father corrected. Wynter swallowed and looked wearily at her hands.

"Sorry." She whispered as Mark kneeled down beside a cow five feet away, "That one?"

Mark nodded and the cows rose slowly to her feet. He handed Wynter the brush. "Comb it. Remember to keep the strokes head in the direction of the coat." Pleased, Wynter grabbed the brush and started combing the cow's coat. The coat was glossy and Wynter smiled at it. Mark said something that took his daughter by surprise, "Do you like ranching?"

"What?" Wynter asked, confused.

"Do you like ranching?" He repeated as he walked over to the shelf and wrote a few things down in the notebook on top. He set the fodder down at his feet. Wynter said nothing, only continued with her brushing. She didn't want to break her father's heart by telling him she wanted to do something else, even though she didn't know what yet.

"It's okay." She finally breathed as she set the brush down on the floor. "It's not my favorite thing to do but, I mean... It's okay." Mark turned around and lifted the fodder up so her could pour it in the food throughs. Wynter said nothing more.

Mark looked at his daughter as the fodder drifted out. "We're almost out." he muttered under his breath. Looking at his watching, he grumbled and snatched the sickle from leaning against the side wall. Wynter waited quietly. "Wynter, I'm going to need more fodder."

She nodded and blinked. Following her father out of the barn, she leaned against the barn door. When Mark came in with his hands full of grass, he set it down. Quickly, he lead the cow out of the barn. Wynter followed him.

"Wynter please." Mark said to her as he turned around, sweat rolling down his forehead. "Get your breakfast. It's too dangerous to leave the island." Wynter stood like a rock, persistent to follow him and see places other than the town.

"I promise I won't tip the boat over."She promised him, "Please."

"It's not you," Mark sighed, "It's the cow. If you scare him, the boat will fall over onto it's side."

Wynter sniffed and bit her lip. Lanna walked out. Her usual blonde straight hair was sitting in a frizzy bun. Her dressing gown had loose threads and her bunny slippers were torn from the bouncy dog, Jake.

"Wynter what's going on?" Lanna yawned. She paces over to Wynter who was as still as a rock. She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You can tell me."

Wynter was quiet for a second. She said nothing. Then like a water ballon about to burst, she drew a deep breath and she told her mother, "Dad won't let me come with him to the cow festival." She moaned.

"I don't see what not." Lanna smiled and pushed her towards Mark, gently. Wynter smiled, her hear full of joy. Mark shook his head.

"Lanna, she isn't old enough yet." Mark whispers to her. Wynter could hear every word. "You know about what happened that one year when..." Mark trailed off. He was still talking but his voices was hushed.

Lanna turned the volume up, "Mark, that was five years ago."

"What person brings a bull to the cow festival?" Mark remarked, "I broke my leg and my arm. It would _kill _Wynter."

Wynter grew nervous. It was the rush of adrenalin that made her smile. "Can I go?" She whispered. Lanna said nothing. It was Mark who turned her down. Mark left to farm and Lanna went back inside. Lanna gazed out the window and nodded to Wynter. It was then that she knew she could sneak out.

She made her way to the docks where she climbed in the boat. She could see her father and the cow in the distance. Wynter said nothing. The boat took off and She watched the town disappear over the waves in the gentle water.

She arrived and crouched behind a bush. The island was beautiful! A shrine was located in the corner if the samll island. There was so much to do! The stands were bustling with people. Her father was talking to the competitors. The Judge was judging the cows.

"May I have you attention everyone!" The judge announced and everyone turned to where the judge was introducing each competitor and cow. Mark came in second place by default since another person had a jersey cow. Remblin was only a normal cow, black and white.

She quickly climbed into the boat and wet back home before Mark could arrive back. She thought she had gotten away with it too.

"Lanna, this dinner is amazing." Mark complimented. Lanna was finishing up preparing mine. She did a small bow and placed my plate on the wooden table. Wynter started to eat her spaghetti. "Wynter?"

She turned and looked at her dad. "Yeah." she smiled.

"I saw you at the cow festival." He said, "I though you were to stay at home." She swallowed, "Going without a parent is very dangerous."

"But it was really nice there. Everyone was friendly and-" Mark's look cut her off.

It was then when Wynter knew that her parents would force her down the straight road... the road where all you need to do is wake up and tend to crops and animals. Her father had always told her that it was hard but Wynter never thought so... What Wynter wants is to explore all the islands she can possibly see.

Exploring- that is the turning road.


End file.
